Terrorisme académique
by christigui
Summary: Iruka termine gentiment sa journée, mais il est loin d'imaginer que...


_**Merci a Sigognac de l'avoir pré-lût pour me rassurer et de m'avoir donné envie d'écrire du IruKaka ! **_

_**Genre : (petit) T. humour, Shonen ai. **_

_**Pairing : IruKaka**_

_**Résumé : Iruka termine gentiment sa journée, mais il est loin d'imaginer que...**_

_**Disclaimer : pas a moi pas de sous.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**VERSION REEDITEE**

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

**Terrorisme académique**

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

La fin d'après-midi était douce et ensoleillée malgré l'hiver qui s'installait progressivement. Iruka sourit en regardant les arbres nus de tout feuillage par la fenêtre tandis que ses élèves recopiaient le tableau dans un silence quasi religieux, chose rare et appréciable.

Il les avait fait venir à l'aube et avait poussé l'entrainement en extérieur jusqu'à son paroxysme, vidant en grande partie leurs réserves de chakra. ...Faudra qu'il remette ça un de ces jours.

...Dans une demi-heure la cloche sonnerait, ils rentreraient chez eux en mangeant leurs goutés et pourraient profiter de la soirée puisqu'il ne donnerait pas de devoirs pour le week-...

Un grand bruit surprit tout le monde. Des éclats de verres volèrent dans la pièce et le shinobi qu'il était fit appel à ses réflexes pour se mettre en position de combat... ou de sauvetage... . Au choix.

Une des fenêtres avait été fracassée en son centre et un morceau branlant encore accroché en hauteur s'éclata au sol.

_ Qu'est-ce que... ?

_ Sensei ? Demanda un élève effrayé tandis que d'autres prenaient des pauses de sauveurs de l'humanité (j'ai nommé, le groupe de Konohamaru).

Alors que le suspense montait crescendo, une masse noire jusque-là inerte sur le sol se redressa, envoya un petit salut au professeur, le sourire aux lèvres... lèvres masquées, cheveux argentés, air innocent et moqueur sur le visage...

_ Kakashi ? ...Non mais qu'est-ce que tu ... ? ...Mais... TU ES MALADE ?!

Une alarme retentit dans son esprit et il redevint sérieux en moins d'une seconde.

_ Le village est attaqué ? ...Je vais conduire les enfants dans les abris ! Quels sont les ordres ?

_ Heu... les ordres ?

Le silence se fit de nouveau, apparemment Kakashi n'était pas là pour une raison militaire.

_ Les ordres sont les suivants... . Reprit le ninja copieur en se tournant vers les élèves. Colonne de gauche, devant la porte. Colonne de droite, devant les fenêtres. Que personne n'entre ou sorte d'ici sans ma permission.

Il les jaugea quelques secondes.

_ Exécution !

Debout derrière son bureau, Iruka se pencha, les deux mains bien à plats sur la surface boisée pendant que les élèves obéissaient.

_ C'est un exercice ?

Kakashi se retourna, tout sourire.

_ Non. Juste un caprice.

_ Un... UN QUOI ?

_ Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

_ Mais... tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu blesser un des élèves ? Un bout de verre aurait pu...

_ Suffit de contrôler leurs trajectoires, comme si tu lançais une centaine de Kunai en même temps.

Iruka se sentit méchamment diminué et avoua sur un ton qui oscillait entre la mise en garde et la colère contenue...

_ Nous n'en sommes pas tous capables.

_ Je t'apprendrais.

_ Ca ne me dis pas ce que tu es venu faire ici. Ca ne pouvait pas attendre une petite demi-heure ? ...Les enfants, rentrez chez vous, on se revoit lundi matin.

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougea. Ni même Kakashi pour vérifier, confiant en son autorité naturelle.

_ ...Bien... je vois qu'ils se sont tous ligués contre moi.

Fâché, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Je n'en serais pas arrivé là si tu ne passais pas ton temps a esquiver ma question.

_ Une question ? Quelle question ?

Il pointa son doigt menaçant vers Iruka, tel Gai (avec qui il venait de passer deux heures a retourner le sujet dans tous les sens, ceci explique peut-être cela).

_ LA question !

_ ... ?

Kakashi sembla dépité.

_ Je t'ai demandé -à plusieurs reprises-, de venir vivre avec moi.

...Certes, le village entier savait depuis un moment qu'un lien spécial s'était tissé entre eux, mais jamais au grand jamais ils n'en faisaient étalage en public ! Encore moins devant ses élèves.

_ Je... j'ai déjà répondu il me semble.

_ 'On verra' trois fois d'affilé, n'est pas une réponse acceptable.

Iruka ferma les yeux... son corps entier se contracta, la veine sur son front se gorgea de sang et il lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas hurler. ...Ce n'était pas comme ça que deux adultes devaient régler leurs problèmes, surtout face à une classe pleine d'oreilles attentives.

_ ...Tu as bu ?

_ Non, mais j'aurais dû.

_ Au moins tu vas te souvenir de ce que je vais te dire.

Qu'il était craquant quand il faisait son professeur sévère, pensa le ninja pervers, les joues rougissantes soigneusement camouflées par son masque.

_ ...Kakashi, je n'irais pas habiter chez toi.

Ce n'était pas la réponse attendue, ni par lui, ni par les élèves qui semblaient se liguer avec le terroriste scolaire.

_ ...Ah... Pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, tout simplement.

Coup de poignard en plein cœur. ...Mais il resta digne et ne cilla pas.

_ Tu es de mauvaise humeur le matin, tu es de mauvaise humeur à midi et tu es encore de mauvaise humeur le soir ! Tu ne ranges rien, tu ne prends aucune décision, et tu agis comme un ado de 15 ans !

_ ...C'est tout ?

Il avait pourtant eu son compte, mais porté par un élan de sincérité, Iruka vida son sac.

_ NON CE N'EST PAS TOUT !

Il fit le tour du bureau, doucement, tout en continuant de faire pleuvoir des exemples à en donner le vertige.

_ Tu laisses la salle de bain dans un état déplorable, même les serviettes propres trainent au sol ! ...Quand à tes livres, j'ai beau les ranger dans la bibliothèque par dizaine, ils ressortent de là plus vite qu'ils n'y sont entrés ! ...Tu laisses l'eau du thé bouillir trop longtemps, tu ronfles quand tu as bu, tu entres avec tes chaussures dans l'appartement parce que passer par la porte d'entrée c'est 'trop banal' pour monsieur ! Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de tes qualités de cuisinier, ni de tes talents innés pour gâcher mes soirées ! ...J'en oublie ?

_ ...Surement. Trouva à répondre Kakashi dont la voix avait cruellement baissé en intensité.

_ Ah oui, tu atteins des sommets quand tu m'invites à sortir. Tu te pointes avec deux heures de retard, une excuse minable, et tu me laisses payer l'addition parce que tu es toujours 'un petit peu juste ces temps-ci'.

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête, le classement de leur shinobi préféré en serait tout chamboulé.

_ ...Quant à tes ... (comment dire ?) Tes ...'barbecue'... ?!

Bien évidemment, seuls les deux adultes comprirent que le vrai sujet était tout autre.

...Qu'avait-il a redire de ses 'barbecue' ?

Kakashi croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant patiemment qu'Iruka trouve des mots appropriés.

_ Tu laisses cuire la viande beaucoup trop longtemps !

_ C'est pour lui donner plus de saveur.

_ La viande, c'est fait pour être mangé quand c'est cuit !

_ Les légumes aussi.

_ GGGRRRAAAHHHH !

_ Je fais pourtant attention a ne pas mettre de sauce piquante sur tes brochettes, parce que MOI j'ai retenu que tu n'aimais pas ça.

_ ...Que... ?

_ En plus de ça sensei, tu oublies avec une facilité déconcertante de remuer les braises, alors ne viens pas te plaindre si le repas n'est servi que plus tard !

_ ...Mais...

Kakashi avança d'un pas vers le professeur.

_ Ils font des grillades en hiver ? Demanda innocemment Moegi à son camarade, qui lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Après tout, les deux adultes étaient des super-ninja, alors pourquoi pas ?

_ Et je te rappelle que la viande doit être parfaitement saisie des deux côtés.

Le ton du shinobi redoutable et redouté avait changé, il s'était fait plus dur et c'était l'instant rêvé pour se dire ses quatre vérités alors autant en profiter pour rendre ce qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine figure.

_ Et tu crois que toi, tu es tous les jours agréable à vivre ? Quand tu rentres crevé d'une journée passée avec ces montres... non attends, comment tu les appelles déjà... ?

_ Kakashi !

Mais il ne l'aurait pas dit, pas devant les élèves.

_ Tu passes des soirées entières a lire et relire leurs copies, même si tu les as déjà notées ! ...D'ailleurs les gamins, ce serait sympa d'écrire plus lisiblement à l'avenir !

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

_ Tu râles comme une mégère et si je me comporte comme un gosse de 15 ans, c'est peut-être parce que tu me considère comme tel. Je sais prendre soins de moi depuis que je suis tout petit, et ce n'est pas parce que c'est toujours le bordel au boulot qu'il faut que tu imposes une discipline digne des meilleurs pensionnas une fois chez moi ! ...Sauf si c'est pour se faire un barbecue. Rajouta-t-il plus bas.

_ ...Je...

_ Quant aux petits détails sans importance... Ta soupe Miso est si salée que je dois boire des litres d'eau le restant de la journée. NON, ta cicatrice ne vas pas disparaitre si tu la grattes à tout bout de champ, et OUI, tu aurais dut retenir la date de mon anniversaire.

_ Tu... Tu n'étais même pas là !

Décidément, s'il jouait sur sa mauvaise foi, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

_ ...C'est a se demander si tu as vraiment envie qu'on continue a se voir.

Iruka releva la tête. L'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits, mais il détourna les yeux et la tristesse pure se rependit sur son beau visage.

_ ...Je...

Les élèves retinrent leur souffle.

_ Comment en est-on arrivés là ? Souffla alors le professeur.

La discussion prenait fin. Elle prenait aussi une tournure qui déplut fortement au ninja copieur qui tourna le dos, comptant se frayer un chemin parmi les étudiants qui gardaient la fenêtre. ...Les secondes étaient comptées, il partirait et plus jamais...

_ Si... si je sale trop la soupe... c'est pour ne pas que tu culpabilises de rater une simple omelette.

Il s'arrêta et refit face au sensei qui lui, n'avait pas bougé.

_ ...Si je laisse trainer mes livres, c'est parce que j'adore te voir te pencher pour les ramasser.

_ Si j'ai fait semblant d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire, s'était pour me venger.

_ De quoi ?

_ D'être partit en mission en faisant la tête.

_ ...Si je suis partit de mauvaise humeur, c'est parce tu savais que j'allais m'absenter trois semaines entières, mais tu as préféré corriger ces satanées copies.

_ J'ai corrigé les copies parce que j'avais passé l'après-midi a nettoyer ta salle de bain.

_ ...Je mets la salle de bain dans cet état parce que c'est là que j'ai des idées de génie concernant le menu du prochain barbecue.

Un peu gênés de s'être emportés, et comprenant tout ce que leurs aveux impliquaient, ils se turent quelques secondes.

_ ...On devrait se dire les choses simplement la prochaine fois.

_ Tu n'as pas aimé mon entrée fracassante ?

Iruka tenta de s'empêcher de sourire, il y mit toute sa force.

_ Rentrez chez vous les gosses. Les cours sont terminés pour aujourd'hui.

Aucun ne bougea pour autant.

_ ...Les enfants, si vous voulez vous entrainer pendant le weekend, j'ai besoin de quelques bras pour m'aider a déménager. Rajouta Iruka.

Les deux hommes se rencontrèrent dans le blanc des yeux et se sourirent, d'abord timidement, puis comme des imbéciles amoureux tandis que les hurlements de joie des gamins surexcités résonnaient autour d'eux.

Ces derniers évacuèrent la classe peu à peu, trop pressés d'aller raconter ça à tout le monde. Ce n'est que quand la porte fut claquée et que le calme revint, qu'ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

_ ...Tu sais, en réalité, t'es plutôt mignon quand tu grattes ta cicatrice. ...Et quand tu le fais, j'arrive a savoir si tu mens, si tu es gêné, ou si tu as des soucis.

Un pas de plus.

_ ...Les rares fois où tu cuisines... c'est peut-être immangeable, mais ça me fait plaisir parce que je sais que tu t'es donné de la peine pour moi.

Les voilà l'un en face de l'autre.

_ ...J'aime quand tu es fâché et que tu fais ta mauvaise tête, ça me donne envie d'en rajouter.

_ ...Même si je te laisse croire le contraire, et au risque de paraitre prétentieux, j'aime à penser que je suis au centre de tes caprices. ...Ca me donne l'impression de compter pour toi.

Leurs visages étaient tous proches...

_ N'en doute jamais.

Iruka avait appris a baisser le masque gênant quand leurs lèvres étaient déjà jointes, ce qu'il fit sans attendre, puis passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et bientôt concubin. L'autre intensifia sa prise autour des hanches du professeur, s'en rapprochant de manière équivoque, prit d'une envie folle de viande grillée.

Sitôt que ses fesses heurtèrent le bureau, le brun comprit qu'il était trop tard. Il laissa Kakashi l'embrasser dans le cou, jouer avec son oreille, lécher sa peau par endroits, le temps de s'assurer qu'il ne restait aucun élève dans les parages, puis il se laissa dominer par ses émotions ...et par un ninja affamé, bien décidé - pour une fois - à ne pas laisser la viande mariner pendant des heures.

_ Tu n'as rien dit de gentil à propos de mes ronflements.

Alors qu'il sentait deux mains gourmandes le parcourir, entre deux baisers, Iruka lutta pour trouver une réponse appropriée.

_ ...Dison que... au moins je sais que tu respires et que tu es en vie.

Kakashi sourit contre sa peau bronzée.

_ ...Mes retards répétés ?

Les sourcils froncés pour se concentrer, le professeur sursauta d'anticipation.

_ ...Parfois je me demande si ... si ce n'est pas une de tes idées tordues pour m'obliger a penser à toi.

Les mains de son amant insistèrent sur ses hanches et le creux de ses reins.

_ ...Et ma fâcheuse tendance à oublier mon portefeuille ?

_ 'Oublier' ?

Mais l'autre préféra l'embrasser de nouveau plutôt que de répondre à cette accusation qu'il savait fondée.

_ Hmmm... . Voyons voir... .

Un autre baiser rapide et léger fut suivit de quelques autres pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir.

_ Continu de payer tes factures seul, je m'occuperai des sorties et des dépenses courantes.

L'homme aux cheveux argenté remonta le tee-shirt de son sensei préféré en tirant dessus, puis se pencha pour poser ses lèvres à hauteur de son estomac, laissant ses mains gantées parcourir les flancs chatouilleux d'Iruka.

_ Et mes chaussures dans l'appartement ?

_ Non, ça, c'est vraiment pénible ! ...Dire qu'il va falloir que j'apprenne à un génie a se servir d'une poignée de porte d'entrée.

Le ventre du plus jeune tressauta quand une langue glissa vers son nombril.

_ ...Tu vas surtout devoir apprendre a faire des concessions, sensei.

_ ...Faisons ça ensemble.

Un doigt s'accrocha à un pantalon qui ne tarderait pas à tomber.

_ Kakashi ! ...Pas ici !

**.**

**« - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**...Un petit mot ?**


End file.
